A code repository is typically a searchable, categorized, and/or Internet accessible location that users may access to browse, search, and download source or compiled library code. Uses of code repositories may include open source projects, proprietary development projects, and/or projects that create libraries for later use. A code annotation is a special form of syntactic metadata that can be added to source code. Classes, methods, variables, parameters, and/or code packages may be annotated. Unlike comments, annotations may be actionable in that they may be embedded in files generated by a compiler, and may be utilized by an execution environment to be retrievable at run-time.
Challenges may exist however, when problems (e.g., runtime errors, etc.) are determined to exist in one or more program modules contained in a program code file or the like. Specifically, existing approaches typically rely upon existing solutions and/or libraries to solve problems that arise. Such an approach may fail to customize solutions to the particulars of each problem. As such, the problems may not be fully and/or correctly resolved.